The End of Days
by USMC-Sister
Summary: A viral infection has plagued the home of two naval soldiers who are away on tour, but when they find out the fate of their beloved city they waste no time in rushing back. Together with their old friends they fight a war they must win for humanity. OC AlexxTyler, HaylesxDan


**Hayles P.O.V**

**Chapter One**  
**0300 Boeblingen, Germany**

It's been exactly 332 days since my feet landed in Boeblingen, Germany for my first Navy tour. A year not seeing my family, friends, my home or my darling boyfriend. My heart ached as I pulled a picture from the bottom of my mattress staring at my family with tired eyes. 3 am and I couldn't sleep. I haven't really slept since day one, the field is a dangerous place for anybody to witness.

I've seen teammates and civilians blown up by grenades, open fired upon, sometimes right in front of me, their blood literally on my hands. Hostage situations were the worst, but I was always elected the sniper, always elected to aim, find the head, clear the shot and pull the trigger. I dreaded every single shot, but you gotta do what you gotta do, especially if they are direct orders. Woman aren't usually allowed on the front lines, but times have changed, war is infectious and the States needs anyone who is old enough and can hold a gun.

Suddenly the lights flickered on followed by the loud voice of my Commanding officer, apparently I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Front and center! Let's go people, line up line up!" The C.O ordered and everyone in the bunker followed suit, scrambling from their beds and into two neat lines.

"What's going on?" Hannah, my bunkmate whispered in my ear, careful not to get caught overheard by our officer.

"I don't know, drill?"I answered back just as low, confusion evident in my tone as I made the suggestion. She shook her head lightly in disagreement.

"We had one two days ago." Hannah said, our backs rigid when our Officer had stopped in front of us, scolding my bunkmate.

"Quite Didinger! Okay, Listen up; everybody get geared up, take all of your equipment and head for evac helicopters. Looks like we're going to Atlanta." Our Officer said, though I could tell something was off, she was hiding something.

"What's in Atlanta, Sir?"I asked cautiously, looking forward as I dared not to meet her eyes.

"Move out people, we will NOT be afraid to leave you behind." She said instead, ignoring my question, causing everyone to run and suit up in our standard military issued uniforms and grab the seabag that was assigned at beginning of Boot Camp.

I slipped on my uniform as quick as possible, lacing up my combat boots last ready to follow orders and head to evac. As I was getting ready to grab my personal bag, the Officer grabbed my arm to stop me and turn me around to face her. I saw fear and exhaustion written over her face which was pale and glistening with sweat as she tried to calm herself from hyperventilating. I stared baffled by her uncomposed stature, this wasn't right, she definitely left out some sort of detail.

"Everhart, there is a war for you to fight when you get back. Fight and watch their backs, you cannot lose." She stressed, her grip on my arm tightening as I stood rigid. A war at home? That wasn't right. The war was here; Germany, Iraq, but definitely not home. Not where my family was, my home, my boyfriend, my life, it was impossible.

"You know I don't like losing."I said, trying to make her feel at ease, but whatever knowledge she possesed made the fear ripple through her.

"Listen to me, do not forget your training, it will help you in the long run." Her voice was shaky and urgent and quite-frankly, it unsettled me. I've never saw any Officer of her stature show any type of emotion, but as I stared at the sweating C.O, it unnerved me. They were supposed to be hard as stone, cold as ice, they were trained killers not cowards. They didn't give into fear, they knew no such thing.

"We'll win this, don't worry." I said reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder as a kind gesture and picked up my seabag. Everybody was heading out the door and I looked back to see her still standing there, looking so small and lost.

"Aren't you coming, sir?"I asked, curious and fearful at the same time. Again, she was leaving out a detail. No leader leaves out details, it just wasn't right.

"No, I have to stay behind."She said, giving a weak smile. "Go on, find your friend and watch everyone's back." Shocked, I nodded and headed down the stairs before I had the impulse to drag her with me. I froze on the last step when I heard a gunshot coming from the bunker I had been in moments before, a gasp escaping my throat before I composed myself. I had to get home, to protect everybody and win this war, so I ran.

Worry coursed through me as I headed toward the medical bunkers in search of my long-time friend, watching as Navy men and Marines ran through the base like ants heading towards the aircraft hangers. Some even headed towards the dock, boarding the heavy armored battleships that sat quietly in the water as they accepted the passengers. I watched as helicopters rose in the sky causing a hard gust of wind to mangle my hair as I searched for my friend.

Something twisted my stomach as I thought about the situation more in my head, replaying what my C.O had said. Leaving tour early rarely ever happened, so this "war" in Atlanta must be a pretty serious ordeal that the army couldn't deal with alone. Not to mention the marine base in South Carolina was hours away, was it too much that they wouldn't be able to handle it either? I sighed trying to shake the dreadful feeling as I inched my way closer to the Medic Center.

I frowned as I realized they were probably already debriefed and told to evacuate as well, so I shifted course, worried I wouldn't be able to find my friend. It was a long shot, but I decided to do it anyway as I gained as much air in my lungs I could and yelled her name.

"ALEX!"

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

**Chapter 1**  
**0300 Boeblingen, Germany**.

The sounds of the blaring and obnoxious alarms woke me from a semi-decent sleep as I opened my eyes groggy and sat up, feet dangling over the bed. I noticed that my bunkmates were running around, trying to gather their gear and scramble out the door, panic reeking the air. Quickly, with my heart racing, I jumped from my bed and tried to join the others, but tripped over my combat boots instead.

"Scheißkerl.."I cursed as I regained balance, kicking my shoes away and running into the briefing room towards the front of the bunker.

I was met with several Commanding Officers, some belonged to the Naval branch, but a lot, I noticed, were from the Marines since they bore their formal Blues. Their attention was not on me, however, but to five computer screens and I approached them grey eyes suddenly went from them to the computer screens behind them, growing wide as I saw grotesque scenes on each moniter, some more graffic than others. They suddenly noticed my presence but their eyes remained on the screens.

My body shuddered as I inched my face towards the video to see if the images were fake, face growing brighter from the screens as I advanced, eyes scanning each screen, each horrible event after another.

"Oh my God..What is this?"I whispered in horror, more to myself. Suddenly I turned to the Commanding Officer to my right, face furious and etched with confusion, my hands balled into fists.

"How in God's name is this possible? Anyone with those kind of injuries should be buried in the ground, NOT walking around."My voice came out cracked as fear gripped my throat, my hand pointing to the video feed. I tried to swallow it down, but the lump stayed, panic finally seizing me.

I was the best medic in my squad and I knew the injuries that the people had suffered were fatal, my attention turning once again to the screen. My eyes grew wide as one wounded man managed to catch a rifleman off guard, his teeth sinking into the soldier's arm causing him to scream in agony. The room was silent minus the screams and gunfire that was on the video stream..This wasn't real, no way it was real.

Now it made sense about why everyone was running around gathering what weapons and gear that they could. However, the streets that where on the screen didn't match the German buildings I grew accustomed to so this had to be somewhere else. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as one of the Officers spoke up.

"We were briefed that a type of virus infected a civilian in Atlanta, and now it's spread."He said, voice full of fear and grief.

"What type of virus could there possible be that could cause this? This isn't right."I said unnerved, as I watched the soldier that was bitten slowly get overcome by more of the infected people, his flesh being torn a part. More terrifying screams that will surely haunt me as well as these images.

"We are not sure, the CDC is trying to figure it out, but everything is getting out of hand. The army can't control it, so the states are calling back all troops." One of the Marines answered as he continued to stare at the gore. Before I could find something to say an uniformed soldier joined us and faced an officer.

"Sir? The Helicopters are ready for you." He said, his eyes catching the screens and quickly looking away as he tried not to throw up his dinner.

"Very well, let's get this taken care of shall we?" Immediately all the Commanding officers left the room except one, which was mine.

"Sir?" I asked, as I scanned his worn face held with defeat and despair, searching his amber eyes for a sign of life but to no avail.

"Alex, listen closely, take all the medical and weaponry that you can, just clear it all." He instructed and I stared at him with confusion as he held both my shoulders sternly. "Take them to the far right hanger, there will be a helicopter waiting for you."

I nodded fast and went to turn and run for it but he held onto my shoulders tight before I could do such. I gave him a look, his eyes where so desperate and afraid, his body shaking with the terror that gripped him tight.

"Sir?" I asked again, and it took him a moment to respond, as he was trying to find the right words, eyes searching mine, darting back and forth.

"In the desk of my office, the last drawer, there is a yellow file with a red label. Take it, it just might save you." He said, his hands fell from my arms as he pressed keys into my hand before he added one last thing that made me freeze. "Atlanta is done for, there is no helping it. Find your friend and run...This is the end."

A moment passed as I tried to register what was said to me, however, in that moment, as I stood frozen, he managed to take out his sidearm and aimed it to his head. Before I could process what was happening, he pulled the trigger, blood and brain matter splattering my face. Fear raced through my body and I ran as fast as my legs would allow me to.

This is the end, I had to find Hayles.

My legs were burning by the time I had reached my Commanding Officer's office and headed towards the desk that sat in the far corner of the room. I pulled the last drawer open as instructed and searched for the red-labled file, trying to catch my breath in the process. After a minute my eyes landed on the file I needed and without hesitation I withdrew it and put it in my seabag, heading out the door to complete the rest of my mission.

As I was exiting the room I suddenly remembered the keys my Officer had handed to me just before I left. Opening my hand to analyze them, I realized they belonged to the infirmary at the on-base hospital and I allowed myself a small smile despite the given situation. As I ran out of the building to continue my task I heard my name being called and soon was met with my blonde friend.

"Alex, thank God. Wait, is that blood on your face? "She asked, concern contorting her face as she examined the dried and caked lumps of particles on mine.

"Yes, don't worry. Come on, we gotta go."I urged, grabbing her arm as she protested, and began running towards the hospital.

"Where are we going? We have to evacuate!" My friend objected, giving me a side-long glance. I held out the keys I had obtained and her blue eyes grew.

"The infirmary." I replied, "We need to get all the medical supplies we can carry."

"And why would we need to do that? How did you get the keys?"She asked suspiciously, her thoughts being brought back to her officer's words lacking detail.

"My C.O gave them to me, you ask too many questions."I answered annoyed, plus I didn't really want to remember my officer committing suicide right in front of me, it wasn't a pretty image.

Without further question we ran in silence to the hospital, bursting through the doors and into vacant halls. Giving each other a look we headed towards our destination, keys in hand as we opened the lock and walked in gazing at row after row of shelves stacked with medical equipment.

"Jackpot! Okay grab all the gauze, antibiotics and disinfectants you can and meet back here in 5 minutes."I instructed, emptying out my personal bag all except the file and heading towards the first shelf. She followed suit and spilled the contents of her seabag onto the ground and ran in search for the bottles.

Exactly five minutes passed and we met each other at the door, our bags filled with the prized possessions. I led the way through the eerie silence of the empty hospital, our combat boots were loud on the tile floor, echoing through the halls. Soon we were out, and I felt relieved to be out in fresh open air instead of the stale, sterile air of the hospital.

"Where to next?"Hayles asked, running along side me, our bags pounding against our backs with each stride.

"We need to get weapons and ammo."I replied, not missing a beat as we ran, however she paused before asking another question.

"What of the evac squads. My C.O said they wouldn't be afraid to leave anyone behind."Her voice was quiet, and I knew that she was hiding something just as I was.

"We have our own ride out, don't worry."I said, my smile fake, but I tried to reassure her as she once again, gave me a suspicious look. She sighed, giving in and putting complete faith in me as I led us to the weapon stronghold, entering its vacant interior.

Most of the weaponry were gone but we scavaged all that we could and stuffed them into our bags to add to our collection. A specific gun caught my attention and I pocketed it away in my side-arm carrier as I met up with my friend and ran towards our destination.

I headed towards the far right hanger as instructed and crept cautiously inside, Hayles following suit right behind me. We were met with a standardized UH-60 BlackHawk helicopter, a black beauty.

"Quick question?"I asked and she looked at me, patiently awaiting my question. "Do you know how to fly this?" my response was a delerious laugh and her head shaking in disbelief, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Only you Alex, I swear." She said as she entered the plane, placing her bag in the corner on the ground, me, following close behind and climbing into the co-pilot side.

She examined the controls for a minute before placing a headset on her head and flipping a couple switches. "It's pretty standardized, nothing I can't figure out. When we're in the air make sure our elevation levels are under 20,000." She instructed, I nodded in response in understanding.

I heard the propellers overhead power up and felt the aircraft lift off the ground unsteadily at first, but gain balance almost immediately. I watched below as the ground slowly faded away and soon out of view as we lifted above the clouds, the night sky swallowing us into its depths 

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, decided to expand my writing to another genre so it'll take a chapter or two to get in a comfortable writing style. This is a collaboration between my friend and I, so be sure to check her out when I find out her account name xD**

Stay classy guys!


End file.
